Et si tout changeait
by Lostrisse
Summary: Je ne suis pas douée en résumé, venez donc jugez par vous même ! Merci à vous tous !


**Salut, moi c'est Lostrisse et j'ai 17 ans. J'écrit des fan fictions depuis un bout de temps mais j'ai jamais osée les publiées. Ma première publiée est donc celle-là, je vous demande juste d'être sincère envers moi cela m'aidera à m'améliorée, merci ! Lâchez moi vos reviews s'il vous plaît, merci beaucoup ! **

**Attention je parle du tome 6 ! **

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling, écrivain de la saga Harry Potter. Seule le personnage de Lostrisse m'appartient.

**Et si tout changeait ….**

**Chapitre 1 :** Dernière rentrée.

Poudlard avait finalement rouvert ses portes malgré la guerre toujours aussi proche. Les parents des élèves avaient contacté le professeur Mcgonagall, maintenant directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de Dumbledore, en lui disant que les enfants seraient plus en sécurité à Poudlard que n'importe où ailleurs. La rentrée se ferait donc comme prévue le 1er septembre.

Certains professeurs avaient fuit la Grande Bretagne, seuls les professeurs Flitwick, Hagrid, Macgonagall, Vector et Trelawney étaient restés, bien entendu Mme Pomfresh était fidèle au poste ! De nouveaux professeurs feraient donc leur entrée cette année, amenant avec eux de nombreux changements.

Le 25 août, quelque part en France près de Paris. Une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans était assise à une terrasse et semblait pensive quand un petit oiseau vient se poser devant elle. Elle sourit en le voyant, puis détacha un bout de papier qui dépassait de sa patte, la jeune fille lui donna un bout de son croissant. Le petit hibou, fou de joie s'envola en piaillant le plus fort qu'il pu, la jeune fille jeta des regards inquiet autour d'elle, des gens la regardait d'un air étrange, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Elle leur sourit, d'un air bien appuyé … du genre « je vous en pose moi des questions ! » Puis elle déplia le petit bout de papier, elle y reconnut immédiatement l'écriture un peu brouillonne de son meilleur ami.

« Hermione,

Je t'écrit pour t'annoncé que le 1er septembre à 11h, nous avons rendez –vous voix 9 3/4 ! Macgonagall a fait rouvrir Poudlard. Bien sur maman a déjà tout prévue pour que toi et Harry vous veniez passée la dernière semaine d'août avec nous, au terrier. Si ça te dit, répond nous vite ! Sa fait trop longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu ! Harry ne veux plus partir on t'expliquera pourquoi plus tard.

Bien à toi,

Ron. »

Hermione se retint de sauter de joie au milieu de la rue. Son rêve devenait réalité, oui elle retournerait à Poudlard et oui elle reverrait ceux qu'elle aime ! Sans attendre une seconde elle rentra dans son hôtel, pour tout expliqué à ses parents. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre son cœur rata un battement. Ses parents étaient là mais avec eux il y avait Lostrisse, sa cousine du côté de son père, Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment appréciée sa cousine. Lostrisse était plutôt grande, avait de long cheveux noir et ondulés, elle avait de grands yeux bleus gris en amande, elle ne devait pas faire plus que du 36/38 en vêtements et avait de très jolies formes. Ce jour là elle était habillé avec un jolie débardeur rouge décolleté et une mini jupe en jean effilochée, ses chaussures étaient de simple sandales rouges à talons et pointus au bout. Lostrisse était toujours joliment maquillée et coiffée de manière simple mais harmonieuse.

Comment tu vas ma cousine ? Dit Lostrisse très enjouée.

Bien.

Ma cousine on ne vas pas se voir pendant 1 an, et donc je venais vous dire au revoir et t'offrir un p'tit cadeau.

Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione.

En école privée. Tiens ! Lostrisse tendit un petit paquet à Hermione.

Merci, ma belle. Dit Hermione rougissante.

Lostrisse resta dîné puis son père vint la chercher. Elle avait offert à sa cousine un joli cœur en argent où était gravé « Je t'aime. », Hermione repensa en lisant ces deux mots à la lettre de Ron, elle alla donc le dire à ses parents, leurs réactions furent immédiate, ils explosèrent de joie !

Le 26 août, Hermione se tenait devant la porte du terrier, il n'était que 10h30 et la maison semblait endormit. Elle fit le tour et entra par la porte de derrière, la cuisine était déserte mais sentait le café au lait. Elle montait les escaliers quand elle entendit des voix dans le salon, elle y courut ! Elle s'arrêta devant la pièce dans un magnifique dérapage super contrôlé, et vu ses amis, oui ils étaient tous là à la regardez comme si elle venait d'une autre galaxie. Soudain elle réalisa ! Elle avait beaucoup changée en deux mois. Tout d'abord ses cheveux lisses à présent lui tombaient sur les épaules, puis sa poitrine avait bien changée et les t-shirt de la miss la mettait bien en valeur. Ce jour là elle portait un jean bleu ciel avec des bottes qui remonte à mis mollet de couleur marron et en daim, elles étaient plates et pointus au bout. Son t-shirt était large aux manches longues et de couleur rose pâle, le col tombait sur les épaules. De plus elle était maquillée ! Molly fut la première à serrer Hermione dans ses bras et à la trouvée belle. Petit à petit Hermione retrouva sa place au sein du groupe.

Le soir une fête fut organisée, l'anniversaire de mariage de Bill et Fleur (déjà un an !) devait être célébré, car ce mariage fut vraiment merveilleux, tous les invités avaient beaucoup appréciés. Un grand repas avait été préparé par Molly et Ginny, et des décorations dans le jardin mises en place par les garçons Weasley. Harry Potter ne serait là que le 1er septembre au matin. Hermione parla beaucoup à Ginny ce soir là.

Alors Gin, qu'est ce qui c'est passé depuis mon absence ? demanda la brunette.

Pas grand-chose Hermione, la vie est toujours la même, malgré certains évènements…

Hermione n'en su pas plus. Ron sembla l'évitée une bonne partie de la soirée, mais quand tout le monde se mit à danser avec frénésie, il alla lui parlez. Il lui expliqua les derniers évènements. Harry avait disparut pendant une semaine quand il était revenu, il avait rien dit à personne pendant un certains nombres de jours. Puis il avait redemander à Ginny si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle avait répondue que sa vie sans lui n'existait pas, Harry lui avait alors demander de l'épousez ! Elle avait bien entendue acceptée, voilà pourquoi Harry ne partirai pas à la recherche des Horcruxes. Puis Harry avait du rentré chez les Dursley pour une raison que seule Ginny connaissais. C'était les seules nouvelles sur Harry. Tonks et Lupin étaient partis en mission pour l'ordre, Lupin pourrait donc reprendre les cours de DCFM car à la suite de cette mission Tonks a appris qu'elle était enceinte de lui ! Lupin avait d'abord mal encaissé la nouvelle puis ses sentiments pour Tonks avaient repris le dessus. Molly et Arthur ne serait pas de ci tôt grands parents, Bill à la suite de son accident est devenu stérile …

Le lundi 1er Septembre, quai 9 ¾ à 10h30. Ron était très nerveux et Hermione semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque, quand à Ginny elle ne cessait de pleurée. Puis enfin il apparut, il semblait très fatigué et un peu désorienté. Mais il était vivant et heureux ! Les trois lui sautèrent dans les bras, Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent pour le laissez seul avec Ginny. A 10h45, les jeunes gens entrèrent dans un compartiment, il n'y avait presque personne dans le train. Pas beaucoup de parents avaient laissez partir leurs enfants. Harry et Ginny prirent un compartiment seul, Hermione et Ron en firent de même. Le trajet passa très vite, Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais autant ri tous les deux ensembles. Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas cessé de s'aimer tout au long du voyage.

Arriver dans la grande salle ce fut le choc ! Il n'y avait aucun serpentard ! Seule Luna Lovegood était à la table des serdaigle, et les pousoufle se faisaient très rares. A la tables des Griffondor, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati, Padma et Neville étaient tout souriant en voyant le trio et Ginny arrivé. Lavande fit les yeux doux à Ron et Neville raconta un peu sa vie nouvelle à Hermione. Harry et Ginny avaient rejoint Dean et Seamus.

Chers élèves, bonsoir ! Je suis le professeur Magonagall, je suis la nouvelle directrice. Malgré les évènements tragiques qui se sont déroulés l'année dernière, nous avons décidé de rouvrir Poudlard. Le professeur Lupin reprendra les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, les potions et les cours de balais volants en incluant le quidditch. Nous sommes peu de professeurs nous devrons faire avec. Poudlard ne va pas être surpeuplé cette année. Seule une nouvelle élève sera admise. Cette demoiselle rentre directement en 7ème année car ses parents se sont opposés à son admission auparavant. Je vous demande d'accueillir bien chaleureusement Lostrisse Granger.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent vivement dans la salle, tout le monde (surtout les garçons) étaient aux anges de voir une nouvelle tête. Seule Hermione sous le choc n'applaudissait pas. Elle avait bien entendue ? Lostrisse à Poudlard ? Les applaudissement cessèrent d'un coup et tous regardèrent Hermione, ils venaient de réalisez ! Lostrisse elle ne savant pas que sa cousine était là continua de remerciée Magonagall, quand …

Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Hermione ? Lostrisse c'était retourné en reconnaissant la voix.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Cousine ! Tu es une sorcière toi aussi !

Oui, et depuis 7 ans ! rugit Hermione.

Que t'arrive t-il Hermione ? Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est dans mon sang.

Tu aurais pu m'en parlez ! continua Hermione.

Je n'avais pas le droit. Toi tu ne l'as pas fait non plus ! Lostrisse perdait patience.

Magonagall mis un terme à la dispute. Elle ne comprenait pas la haine qui animait Hermione, après tout il fallait se serrer les coudes pour pouvoirs survivre et la famille c'était important ! Non décidément elle ne reconnaissait pas Hermione. Elle qui auparavant avait été si loyale, si courageuse et si aimante…

Hermione n'adressa pas un mot à sa cousine dans le dortoir. Elle se mit à la fenêtre. « Ma pauvre Hermione, quoi qu'il arrive cette année tu devra être encore plus forte qu'avant. Maintenant que Lostrisse est là, je ne peux plus juste faire attention à Ron et Harry. Et moi qui voulais profitée de la dernière année avec Ron et Harry ! Comme la dit Ron, on se verra peut être plus après et même si on se revoyaient sa ne serait jamais comme pendant ses merveilleuses années passées à Poudlard … Comme tout cela va me manquée ! Déjà je commence à compter les dernières fois … Aujourd'hui c'était ma dernière rentrée scolaire à Poudlard … » pensa Hermione.

**Voilà mon premier chapitre achevé ! Si vous tenez à voir la suite où si vous préféré que j'arrête dites le moi ! Merci ! J'attend vos messages avec impatience. Bye bye !**

**Bisouxxx ! **


End file.
